One of the significant problems characterizing the prior art involving aspirators and nebulizers is that such devices are positionally sensitive. For example nebulizers, which aspirate a liquid, such as a medicinal liquid, and dispense it as a mist or aerosol in a carrier gas for inhalation by a patient, are positionally sensitive. In order for such nebulizers to properly operate, the nebulizer must be oriented in such a way as to permit the liquid to be drawn to the nozzle for aspiration. However, should the patient move in a manner so as to change the orientation of the nebulizer, aspiration may be terminated due to the fact that the liquid is not drawn into proximity with the nozzle for aspiration. In such a case, the liquid is not properly delivered to the patient. To avoid this problem the nebulizer is usually placed away from the patient. Accordingly, a relatively long delivery tube between the nebulizer and the patient is required and may produce a condition which may result in some of the aspirated liquid condensing in the delivery tube.
In other situations, such as in the case of devices for spraying various liquids such as paint, herbicides, pesticides and the like, the working position of the sprayer is such as to prevent the proper drawing of the liquid to the aspiration chamber of the sprayer or, as the sprayer reservoir is depleted the negative pressure within the sprayer is broken resulting in little or no aspiration and the waste of a significant portion of the liquid remaining in the sprayer reservoir.